1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core and a motor having the same and, more particularly, to a core devised to prevent an insulation film formed on the surface of the core from being damaged when a winding coil is wound, and a motor having the core.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor installed in an optical disc drive serves to rotate a disc to allow an optical pick-up mechanism to read data recorded on the disc.
Recently, as demand for the portability of optical disc drives has increased, a motor for use in the optical disc driver has been required to become thinner and lighter.
Thus, in order to meet demand, an insulation film is formed by employing a thin film coating technique to reduce the insulation thickness between a core and a winding coil used in the motor.
The core currently used for the motor is fabricated to have a desired shape by laminating (or stacking) a plurality of metal layers and then shearing the metal layer through pressing. In this case, however, the core plates constituting the respective layers of the core formed through this process have burrs produced in the direction in which the press shearing was performed.
When a thin insulating layer is formed in a state in which the core plates have burrs, it is possible that the insulating layer may be formed to have a significantly smaller thickness in the portion in which the burrs are present, and while a winding coil is wound on and around the core, the insulating layer may be damaged by the burrs having a form of a sharp, pointy projection as the tensile force increases by the wound coil.
The damage to the core and insulation of the winding coil results in the degradation of the performance and characteristics of the motor.
Thus, a technique for preventing the insulating layer from being damaged even in the case that it is formed to have a small thickness is required.